


Nice Forest

by yifflass



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yifflass/pseuds/yifflass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Forest

A few droplets of water splash against the cold barren rocks as the sun is hidden behind barriers of tree’s and leaves.   
Some fish swim by gracefully while a mother bird looks for better pray and her children watch in wonder and glee.  
A butterfly flaps its wings carelessly and heads towards its resting center while a group of ants get a break from their queen and lay down to relax in the small grains of sand around them. Its a calm summer afternoon where everyone is in peace and the only real noises are from mother nature herself.   
Everything is okay.


End file.
